Baka no Sedai
by yayami
Summary: The collective stories of bakaness of GoM but Akashi is not a baka ( i treasure my life) Funny random stories of the 6 rainbow heads.
1. The GoM meeting before the Winter Cup

**Baka no Sedai**

**The collective bakaness of the Generation of Miracles except Akashi because somewhere in my heart I'm worried because calling Akashi "baka" is just scary.**

**_Baka_ in Japanese means "idiot or stupid"**

This situation was patterned to the KNB manga "I kept you waiting"

Please review so that I'll be inspired to add more stories. Your comments means so much to me 3

Anyway while writing this fanfic **Ray of Shine Aomine Kuroko** duet series was ON REPEAT on my itunes lol because it was awesome ^0^y  
The seiyuu of aomine and atobe (tenipuri) is the same. THAT SEXY VOICE ghaayshrsksksjkjs

* * *

The opening of the Winter Cup was filled with excitement especially for me because this means I can finally have the chance to Aominechi. I, Kise Ryouta of Kaijou High will beat Aominechi! This time I will surely…

"Are?" Kise's delusional thoughts was suddenly stopped because of his phone ringing

"Oh! A new message maybe from a fan!" Kise thought while reaching for his phone that was inside his bag

"This is…" The usual bright and smiling face of Kise suddenly turned into a pale horrid face (that I can't even describe)

**To**: Kise  
**From:** Akashichii

To all of you , let's meet before the Winter Cup opens.

"Oi Kise why are you looking like you saw a ghost or something? " his captain notice Kise's sudden change of mood and became worried..or maybe he's just pissed at Kise? Because everytime before the game Kise's phone will ring ALL THE TIME and it was always from Kise's fans wishing him good luck.

"_That lucky bastard" Kasamatsu thought _

"Are you ignoring me?" Kasamatsu's annoyance to Kise reached its peak and then… he kicked Kise (LOL)

"Gomensuu Kasamatsu-senpai. But I need to go now I was summoned." Kise was trying to stand up while scratching his head

"HUH! Summoned? Or are you going to just meet a girl Kise! Don't mess with me" and again Kise was kicked and fell flat to the ground AGAIN

"It's from our captain in Teiko, Akashichii. I need to go now!" with that Kise dashed to the exit and Kasamatsu was dumbfounded

" _How can just one text from his former captain make him run like that" Kasamatsu muttered while looking at Kise who is currently running for his life_

"Wah! I made it!" Kise finally reached their meeting place

"Kisechin long time no see! " the purple haired giant greeted him while munching his snacks

"You have the 2nd worst luck today Kise nanodayo" the shooting genius who is apparently holding a scissors casually told Kise

"I wonder where Tetsu is? For Kise to be earlier than Tetsu is…" the ace Aomine who was currently spinning a basketball on his finger muttered

"I heard that Aominechi! But it's really unusual for Kurokochii and where's Akashichii by the way. He's the one who gathered us here right?"

" Akashi has always been like that. But for Kuroko to be late is really unusual" Midorima answered

"Sorry I've kept you waiting." A sudden voice stop everyone's action

And it was Akashi with Kuroko who are both wearing the Rakuzan uniform

"Long time no see everyone" the stoic face of their sixth man greeted them

"It's really been a long time since we've seen each other Akachin and Kurokochin. How is Kyoto did you brought me any snacks from there?" Murasakibara happily asked them like a kid waiting for a reward

"I know you will say that Atsushi. I brought you this Yatsuhashi" Akashi gave a bundle of the popular Kyoto biscuit to the snack loving giant

"Anyway how was Rakuzan? It's really unfair because you guys are together! It makes me want to transfer to Rakuzan too so that I can be with Kurokochii everydaysuuu~!" Kise ran towards poor Kuroko and hugged him

"Rakuzan has a really good environment and the house that we stay in is really great too." Kuroko calmly told to everyone while trying to escape from Kise's hug

"Tetsu what do you mean "the house that WE STAY IN?!" Aomine was so surprised  
"WHO IS THAT PERSON THAT MY KUROKO IS STAYING WITH..I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM" Aomine thought while clutching his fist

"Ah, I forgot to tell you but we live **together** in Kyoto." Their former captain suddenly announced casually like its nothing but a hidden evil smirk can be seen in his face

"Every day we will go to school** together** and Kuroko is the one who cooks for us."

"That was because Akashi-kun suddenly fired the maids in his mansion." Kuroko said while wearing the same stoic expression

"In his mansion?" the glasses of Midorima for a moment shined

"Yes, KUROKO AND ME are currently staying at my mansion in Kyoto" Akashi said while emphasizing the caps lock words there

"NOOOO! Kurokochii! WHY DO YOU HAVE…." Kise stopped when he noticed the heterochromatic eyes of Akashi staring deathly at him

"What do you mean by that Ryouta?" Akashi innocent voice inquired to the blonde while emitting his evil aura

" A…Aka…Akashi..chii. I mean WHY DO YOU HAVE… THAT MANSION IN KYOTO? " Kise was relieved that somehow he was able to complete his sentence without angering Akashi further

" We have mansions everywhere Ryouta." Akashi plainly said

" Aomine-kun why are you quiet all of the sudden." Kise asked the blank faced Aomine trying to change the subject

_Meanwhile, the sudden information that Kuroko is living with __that devil__ Akashi was too much for Aomine to handle and his soul drifted away from his body. _

_While Murasakibara was happily munching to the Yatsuhashi a kind of biscuit that is popular snack from Kyoto. _

"Anyway I called all of you here because we are inviting you to our school festival. It's on a weekend so you can stay in our mansion during the night. Anyway our school festival is after the Winter cup so take this as a celebration for Rakuzan being the champion of this year's Basketball Winter cup." Akashi announced to his former team mates

"Oi Akashi… Rakuzan haven't won yet." Midorima sternly pointed out

" Yeah, the games have not yet started!" Kise pouted

"Since I always win I'm always right" Akashi said his famous quote that left all of them dumbfounded unable to reply because they know that doing that might unleashed the evilness of their former captain

" _I thought he would say that" Kuroko muttered_

After the Kiseki no Sedai meeting Kise was on his way home when his phone started ringing.

**To**: Kise

**From**: Aominechii

Oi, Kise we need to protect Tetsu from Akashi. Who knows what he's doing to Tetsu. I mean they live together. We need to figure something out or maybe transfer to Rakuzan. Damn whatever we need to save Tetsu!

After reading the text Kise suddenly smirked and muttered

" Kurokochii here we come!" Kise suddenly dash with a sparkling smile on his face

* * *

**STORY NOTES:**

**Yes Kuroko here is studying in Rakuzan with Akashi :)) **

**Kise was about to tell this:**

**"NOOOO! Kurokochii! WHY DO YOU HAVE…TO SUFFER SO MUCH BEING WITH AKASHI EVERY DAY!"**  
**but he wasn't able to finish his sentence of course ;)) hahaha lol**

I now wonder what Kise and Aomine will plan in order to save their dear Kuroko :)) Kuroko is turning out to be a damsel in distress here lol but I ship AKAKURO so Kise and AHOmine you guys backoff!

I will think of this School festival of Rakuzan soon.

I will add random GoM baka stories i hope so.. if you review please muwaha ^0^y


	2. From Kyoto to Tokyo

**Baka no Sedai **

**" From Kyoto to Tokyo"**

**Just a trivia did you know that Kyoto is the former capital of Japan, and obviously when you jumble the word Kyoto you'll end up with Tokyo vice versa. **

A mini chapter. I thought of this cause I think its good to know the reason why Akashi and Kuroko were late during the previous chapter.

I would like to thank all of the people who followed and reviewed the story. I was so happy with the feed back so I decided to make this new chap already :))

**animefan106- **I will work on the grammar errors thank you for pointing that out. AKAKURO FTW YEAH I want them together so badly! ^0^y

**Another observer of the world** (woah long name)- your review really made me smile so wiiiide! I was so inspired because of you. The reason in the first place why I want to start this funny story is to make someone smile :)) I'm so happy because you said that this story actually made your day ^0^ well your review will ALWAYS make my day and it will continue to inspire me as I continue this: Btw, I will make sure that Bakagami and seirin will appear :))

**SeraphelArchangelaClaudia- **I will continue this story since I'm in my summer break wah . Me too I WANT KUROKO IN RAKUZAN! Because i want akashi to be with someone because all of the GoM have their own pairing in their respective teams

* * *

Kuroko and Akashi are on their way to Tokyo for the Winter Cup. Apparently they are not with their fellow Rakuzan team mates because they still bought souvenir snacks for a certain snack loving giant, but while looking for a souvenir store they did not notice that the train that they're suppose to ride already left.

So now Kuroko and Akashi are waiting for the next train to arrive.

"We bought a lot of this Yatsuhashi Akashi-kun" Kuroko said while staring at the bundle of snacks they had just bought

"But I don't think that's enough for Atsushi." Akashi smiled while looking at the snacks that he was carrying

"You're right Akashi-kun. Murasakibara-kun has an infinite stomach for snacks" Kuroko commented while wearing his usual stoic face

Their conversation was stopped when the bullet train to Tokyo approached their station.

The train ride from Kyoto to Tokyo is about 2 hours and more so Akashi and Kuroko spent their time chatting about random things but mostly about basketball and their team mates.

"The weather is nice today." The bluenette muttered while staring at the clear blue sky

"I wonder if the weather is alsolike this in Tokyo." Akashi commented

"Akashi-kun do you think that they became stronger?" the usual no expression face of kuroko turned serious

"Of course Tetsuya I'm sure of that. We too have gotten stronger so it will be a good match for us but we know that in the end the victory will still be ours" the heterochromatic eyes of the Rakuzan's captain gleamed with confidence

"..."

"But we still haven't grown yet."

"What do you mean by that Tetsuya"

"Our..our height is still the same just like when we were in middle school."

The atmosphere between the two Rakuzan chibis turned dark and the other people in the train felt their despair and the bullet train was filled with misery, it was like happiness was being suck out of the passengers in the train because of the dark aura coming out from the two chibi

_A…And their train ride of two hours was filled with gloom and Kuroko blamed himself for that_

_"From now on I should remember that any talk connected to height is forbidden_" the phantom thought while looking at Akashi who is now staring at a blank space with a bitter smile plastered in his face

Finally they arrived at Tokyo station and Akashi immediately searched for his phone.

"Akashi-kun who are you texting?" Kuroko notice his captain fiddling with his phone which is unusual since he rarely uses it

" Hm… I'm summoning them." Akashi responded with a smirk in his face that made Kuroko twitch because he knows that his captain is up to something no good

**To**: Ryouta,Shintarou,Atsushi,Daiki  
**From:** Akashi

To all of you, let's meet before the Winter Cup opens.

"Can I know what is this all about" Kuroko nervously asked the red head beside him who is currently emitting his evil aura as he pressed the SEND button

"We will have our school festival after the Winter Cup right Tetsuya." Akashi plainly answered the still stoic sixth man

"What about it then Akashi-kun?"

"I thought of inviting them that's why." Akashi casually answered with an evil grin in his face

* * *

Lesson of the day: Don't mention anything about height

I thought that one of the reasons why Akashi likes Kuroko because he's taller than him. I mean I think Akashi has this big issue about height if you read the manga he was so mad because he doesn't like others LOOKING DOWN AT HIM. So with Tetsuya with him he doesn't need to worry about that.

For me I have friends that are shorter than me and one of them really have this height complex and I tease her whenever I have the opportunity :)) But you know being tall is also hard because you'll stand out even if you don't want to _


	3. Seirin's worst encounter

**SeraphelArchangelaClaudia- **I think Kuroko is 5'5 that means you're tall! I think that is my height too (last time I checked I was 5'4 but maybe I grew), and I'm considered TALL here in my country LOL :))

**Another observer of the world/Ann- **This fanfic is dedicated to you :) since you asked for Seirin and Kagami appearance .

okay guys I stalked every person who review and favorite my stories yes I'm that creepy lol :)) OKAY DON'T BE SCARED I'M JUST HAPPY and BORED:)

Anyway people here from the Philippines who will attend Ozine fest 2013? Please tell me .

Again your reviews really means SO MUCH to me, so please review!

* * *

So the winter cup ended just like what Akashi Seijurou predicted. The Rakuzan took the victory as they became the champions again beating the newly established school Seirin. The whole game was already in the favor of Rakuzan and all the audience knew that the veteran school have more odds in winning but the game was still wonderful, particularly because of a certain hot-headed freshmen Kagami Taiga who kept on dunking but it was still not enough to beat a team with 3 uncrowned kings, an emperor and a phantom sixth man.

**Seirin's Locker room after the match…**

"…"

DEAD SILENCE

_"What should I do to cheer them up...Hmm.."_ Riko was scanning at the depress faces of his team mates

_"UGH…the feeling of losing is really horrible moreover the coach might be thinking again to do something embarrassing just to cheer us up." _Hyuuga thought while staring at his coach who was fidgeting

"It's true that I just have a little feminine charm but maybe it will work this time. Okay then lets…" the team's coach was suddenly determined

"EVERYONE… I KNOW YOU'RE ALL DEPRESS SO I CAN LEND MY SHOULDERS FOR YOU TO CRY ON" Riko shouted and "attempted" to say it with a cute high pitched voice

**SILENCE… *cricket cricket***

"Ara ara! You guys don't need to be shy!" Riko faked a giggle and ended her sentence with a flying kiss

"WE ARE NOT SHY IT IS JUST THAT WE ARE NOT INTERESTED!" the Seirin team shouted in unison except Hyuuga

_Meanwhile, Riko went to the corner of the room, mumbling words to herself_

"Our coach is trying her best to cheer us up, appreciate it you idiots" their captain transformed into a devil and his evil aura was enough to make his team mates guilty

_"You're making me feel worse Hyuuga-kun" Riko whispered while rolling on the floor _

"YOU IDIOTS! ITS NOT YET OVER WE WILL PAY THEM BACK NEXT TIME! THAT'S FOR SURE!" Riko switched to her real boyish self and shouted to her down hearted players

"That's right, we will definitely not lose next time!" proclaimed by the hot headed rookie of Seirin

"YES! IT WILL BE SEIRIN'S WIN NEXT TIME!" shouted by every player in the room

**After that Seirin's locker room was filled with the determined and hopeful promises of each players. The previous depressing atmosphere reverted back to normal.  
**

"Thank God their back again to their normal _baka_ selves." Riko sighed with relief while looking at his players who is back to their usual selves

"Then everyone let's go now! Let's go home with our heads held high!" their captain commanded and opened the door

**UNEXPECTEDLY**…

" WOAH! THE TWO RAKUZAN CHIBIS ARE HERE!" Kagami exclaimed while pointing at Akashi and Kuroko who are at the corridor but now approaching the shocked Seirin team

"_CHIBI?! __Unforgivable..."Akashi twitched in anger and is now filled with murderous intent_

The whole place eventually went cold when the feared Rakuzan captain sent his death glare to every player of Seirin and finally focusing it to the certain someone who just called him CHIBI

(WOAH BAKAGAMI IS COMMITING SUICIDE CALLING AKASHI CHIBI GAH!)

"Seirin, I thought by that loss, you already learned your lesson but it seems like you don't know your place yet." Akashi sternly said combined with a deathly aura that he is emitting left everyone in Seirin petrified

"Akashi-kun let's not waste our time here it's time for us to go." The usual indifferent attitude of Kuroko stayed the same during the whole situation that confused everyone in Seirin

"_How the hell can this guy stand this murderous atmosphere…seriously" everyone in Seirin thought_

"I'm begging for your forgiveness Rakuzan captain Akashi-kun. This guy is really an idiot please forgive him." Riko tried to face Akashi with all his strength and courage asking for apology in behalf of BAKAgami

"_This is just heroic Coach..I respect you so much, We will never forget you" _the players of Seirin whispered like they're saying their last goodbye

"How can I just let it slide when someone just insulted me and my team mate." Akashi strongly replied still determined to have his outmost revenge to the person who just called him CHIBI while turning his attention to the poor Riko who is now hiding behind Hyuuga

"Akashi-kun, just forgive them this time anyway Kagami-kun helped me when I was escaping from Kise-kun and Aomine-kun yesterday."

"You mean this idiot Kagami Taiga helped you with THAT INCIDENT?"

**THAT INCIDENT**

"Kurokochi! I miss you so much, now tell us why are living with Akashi ?" the overly hyper blonde glomped the bluenette from behind

"Kise-kun I'm suffocating please let go of me!" the poor sixth man was struggling "trying" to escape from the overly attached Kise

"Tetsu why are you living with Akashi seriously" his former light added his weight by putting his arm around Kuroko's shoulders

Meanwhile, Kagami who was just nearby noticed the commotion being caused by Kise and Aomine and thought that they are "taking advantage" of someone. (which is somewhat true) Not being able to resist his "sense of justice" he threw the basketball that he was holding to Kise which also bounced off to Aomine that made them release their hold to the already squished Kuroko.

"So that guy who saved you from Ryouta and Daiki who was wearing a Seirin uniform is THIS Kagami Taiga" Akashi concluded and sighed

"Well since Tetsuya wants it, then I can let this time slide…But only THIS TIME Kagami Taiga. Next time I'll definitely put you into your proper place" Akashi left everyone in Seirin trembling in fear with his threat

"We will take our leave. Sorry for the inconvenience. I advise you to not mention anything related to height when Akashi is around. Till then.." Kuroko politely said to everyone in Seirin

"THAT WAS CLOSE" the whole Seirin team sighed with relief

and everyone in Seirin learned a lesson to NEVER EVER call Akashi Seijurou.. CHIBI

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**"Ryouta, Daiki because of the two of you I wasn't able to teach that brat his lesson" Akashi**

**"Why did I felt a sudden cold atmosphere?" Kise and Aomine thought**

I was kind of lazy while writing this fic cause a while ago I just read the KNB MANGA CHAP 209 RAW and I was filled with all these feels and I was fulfilled.

But seriously I need to stop making fun of Akashi's height LOL :))

Sorry if the release had been slow, the reason is my mind normally functions AT NIGHT and I write my fanfics mostly really late at night I usually start at 10pm and then publish it at 12 am.

Anyway next chapter will be the Rakuzan festival.

**AND ACCORDING TO TUMBLR APRIL 11 2013 is AKAKURO DAY KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *_* YATTA!  
So as a contribution I will be posting a AKASHI X KUROKO ONESHOT FANFIC ON THAT DAY . **


	4. Rakuzan school festival part 1

Sorry if this took sooo long to update :((((( reasons well I'm preparing to go to college now as a freshman (waaaah *_*) and then after that such errands and then I read books too that made me cry and daydream for days, and then I'm lazy and sleepy and tumblr -_- haha and then I started watching Shingeki No Kyoujin (sooo awesome *-*) and thenn Tumblr

and I can't imagine the Rakuzan festival scenario cause I want it to be original cause I know a lot of School festival themed fanfic stories so I'm still thinking so if you happen to have some interesting idea on Rakuzan school festival and such please tell me! 3

Please review it really means sooo much to me I feel giddy and happy feels you know but I'm sorry if I don't come across as that to you haha i'm shy but yes I would be working hard I WILL TRY so give me suggestions please 3

* * *

"So Akashi is really right." The Touou ace said while facing the entrance of Rakuzan High where his former captain and his former light are students of

"Well...its Akachin after all. He always wins so it's not a surprise anymore." The purple haired giant said as he munches potato chips

"But why do we need to attend their school festival?" Midorima said while holding a rose as his lucky item of the day

**FLASHBACK **

"Anyway I called all of you here because we are inviting you to our school festival. It's on a weekend so you can stay in our mansion during the night. Anyway our school festival is after the Winter cup so take this as a celebration for Rakuzan being the champion of this year's Basketball Winter cup." Akashi announced to his former team mates

"It's really annoying that everything that Akashichii said came true but at least we get to see Kurokochii  
I can finally see him wearing his school uniform I'm soooo excited! " the blonde turned his hyper mode on

"Die Kise! It is Akashi we are talking about here. I'm sure he had an evil plan behind this it's not like Akashi to innocently invite us." Aomine had a serious expression for a moment

"Eh! Isn't that Kagamichii?!" Kise's attention was suddenly turned to the Seirin's Ace who is walking towards them

"_What is that bastard doing here?" _Aomine and Kagami simultaneously thought in their minds

"Kagamichii why are you here? Eh are you alone?" Kise cheerfully asked Kagami who is wearing an annoyed expression at the sight of the 4 members of the Generations of Miracles

"There was this scary letter that what sent to me so I had no choice but to go."

"That DEATH THREAT?! You received it too?" Aomine suddenly felt a cold atmosphere while remembering that letter that was sent to his house

**THE DEATH THREAT **

Daiki, If you don't go to Rakuzan's school festival on xxx, I will make sure to make you experience the most painful death. This is not an order but just a friendly invitation so you better go. Anyway in close with this letter is a ticket of the bullet train that you are going to ride please don't lose it.

"Eh? So that was the letter? But the one I receive is different" Kise muttered

**KISE'S INVITATION "THE KUROKO BAIT"**

Ryouta, you better attend our school festival if you want to see Tetsuya wearing his school uniform. Moreover he said that he's expecting to see you. Anyway in close with this letter is a ticket of the bullet train that you are going to ride please don't lose it.

"After reading it I know that I need to go especially because Kurokochii said that he wants to see me waaaaah!" the blonde whispered as he went to his kurokochii paradise

"There is no way that Kuroko will say that." Midorima commented with a strict tone

"Anyway Akashi only sent me the bullet train ticket. I don't need any of that idiotic strategy just to persuade me to come here nanodayo."

"What about you Murakibara?" Midorima looked towards the giant who just finished his bag of chips

"Eh? Well…" the purple haired giant muttered

**MURASAKIBARA'S INVITATION "THERE WOULD BE SWEETS"**

Atsushi there would be a lot of sweets just like the Yatsuhashi that I gave you as a souvenir in our school festival. Anyway in close with this letter is a ticket of the bullet train that you are going to ride please don't lose it.

P.S

I heard that there is an all you can eat contest of sweets during the festival too

"Heh.. Just what I thought the Generation of Miracles is just a bunch of weirdos" Kagami proclaimed nonchalantly

"Eh…Just a bunch of weirdos who are actually better than you at basketball " Aomine spouted back while grinning

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Kagami yelled and launched himself towards Aomine who was already at his fighting stance

Kise grabbed Aomine from his back and so did Midorima with Kagami while Murasakibara stared at them uninterested. At this point the attention of everyone in the entrance of Rakuzan was focused on the commotion happening before them.

While Aomine and Kagami are absorbed on trying to harm each other and Kise and Midorima trying to stop them from doing so and well.. Murasakibara staring at them while munching his chips like watching a movie; What they didn't know that they were being watch from the start by a certain duo.

* * *

"They are sure energetic aren't they?" the phantom sixth man said while staring at his former team mates and Kagami from the window of his classroom

"They should be...while they still can." Akashi inaudibly said with a small smile in his face

/Rakuzan school festival scenario (if you happen to know SHINGEKI NO KYOUJIN)

Me: Maybe a Titan themed haunted house. Since the seiyuu of Akashi and Rivaille would be same haha i dont knooow


	5. Rakuzan school festival part 2

KNB MANGA CHAPTER 226 AKA THE BREAKING POINT OF KUROKO..just made me depressed and challenged my akakuro ship that is why it gave much courage to continue this fanfic (sorry for not updating it for a looong time)

HUHUHU I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FLUFF FANFIC the anime sports world is just full of angst and tears..

Please review it really means A LOT to me! Thank youuu! *_*y

* * *

"They are sure energetic aren't they?" the phantom sixth man said while staring at his former team mates and Kagami from the window of his classroom

"They should be...while they still can." Akashi inaudibly said with a smile on his face

* * *

"_What is this cold feeling.. " the Kisekis with Kagami twitch because of the sudden cold atmosphere_

"Ugh, I had enough of this. I just want to get through with this! Where is that Akashi?!" Aomine released his hold to Kagami

"Oi we are not done yet! !" Kagami annoyed moved towards Aomine again

"Kagamichi! Now is not the time for that." Kise went in between them to stop the tension (...gay tension /shot)

"Tch..Lets now go and look for them." With Midorima's comment they all went inside the school building though Kagami is still eyeing Aomine with annoyance

***speakers* Your student council is inviting everyone to visit the RPG booth at room 1-A. Winners will receive a generous reward and a token from the school. Non-students are allowed to join." **

"HEY! THAT IS AKASHI SPEAKING RIGHT?!" Kise loudly cried with disbelief

"It seems that Akachin is part of the student council.." Musakibara commented with no hint of surprise

"Then we just have to go to that room. I'm sure Akashi is there. Ugh let's finish this already." Kagami annoyingly pointed out and they started walking along the corridors to look for the room

"uhh..this is the room right?" Aomine pointed the sign which says 1-A

The room is filled with forest-like decorations, with fake trees and bushes outside the classroom. Beside the sign that says 1-A there was another sign that says: The Forest.

"Are you sure about this..it looks creepy.." Kise commented while pointing at the fake trees with scary faces drawn on their trunks

"Ugh stop being a crybaby Kise!" they all proceeded to enter the room while Aomine dragged the scared Kise

"..."

"Finally you all are here." A familiar voice said from the shadows and it was Akashi

"Geh! You summoned us here just to go to your creepy booth. Are you serious?" Aomine complained while he released Kise

"Aominechiii! I'm scared!" Kise immediately went behind Aomine

"That's silly Daiki. Didn't I mention that there is a "generous reward" for the winners." Akashi chuckled while the other Kiseki plus Kagami look at him with disbelief

"Akashi please go straight to the point." Midorima demanded looking annoyed and uncomfortable with the current behavior of Akashi.

_There is something evil behind that smile he thought._

"Well the rules are just simple. As I have said this is a RPG game booth. The theme is Snow white and the Seven Dwarfs. This is the forest that Snow white got lost, the participants will be dwarfs and the goal is to rescue Snow white but they will need to go through some obstacles before arriving at the finish line where Snow white is located."

"Wow that's nice Akachin. I always wish to be a dwarf someday.." Murasakibara absentmindedly said while still munching on his snacks

"_Murasakibara as a DWARF …he is freaking 6'10!" Kagami commented in his mind_

"So..Me, Kise,Tetsu,Midorima,Murasakibara,You and geh..Kagami as the seven dwarfs right? Where is Tetsu by the way?" Aomine said with a spark of excitement in his eyes

"Daiki, like me Kuroko will not participate in the game. We are part of the people behind this booth after all.." Akashi pointedly replied

"So it is only us participating." Midorima clarified, becoming more and more uncomfortable with the current situation

"_There is something wrong going on.." all of them thought, except Akashi who is clearly enjoying the petrified faces staring at him _

"Well then there is the box with the dwarf hats. You need to wear them before entering the RPG forest maze." Akashi pointed at the big box with a colorful rainbow design while he walks away from them

"Eh! Where are you going Akashichii!" Kise asked nervously

"I'm going to prepare my costume." Akashi looked back and indifferently replied

"_Costume..role playing game..obstacles..RPG..." Midorima muttered processing all the information _

"So this is a role playing game nanodayo..then who is your character Akashi?" Midorima nervously inquired

"I'm the **prince**.." Akashi flashed his evil grin emphasizing each word

"What about Kurokochii?" Kise immediately asked

"Oh! Tetsuya is **Snow white**."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !?"

and they all lived happily ever after..NOT!

* * *

**Kagami lacked dialogue in the latter part here's why: **

Akashi: _blah blah...this is the forest that Snow white got lost,_ the participants will be dwarfs

**Kagami**: Dwarfs..is he still mad about calling him a chibi that's why wants me to be a dwarf.. (reference chapter 3)

* * *

**BONUS**

**Kise**: that means we can see kurokochii wearing a dress right? KUROKOCHI AS A GIRL YEAH YEAH YEAH!

**Murasakibara**: Akashi said that he will be a prince right?

**Kise,Kagami,Aomine**: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (yes they totally forgot)

**Aomine**: Snow white and the prince

**Kagami**: and we are the dwarfs...

...

**Midorima:** I remember that I have something to do. I shall leave now..

**ALL:** NO.


End file.
